


Female!Idol Oneshots

by keixhs



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), I.O.I (Band), ITZY (Band), Kpop - Fandom, LOONA (Korea Band), Momoland (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), Weki Meki (Band), girl groups - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Female Idols, Other, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keixhs/pseuds/keixhs
Summary: It’s time to get a little gay!(Aka there aren’t enough female!idol x reader fics)All chapters will use they/them pronouns for the reader, but are mainly targeted for nonbinary and female readers!





	Female!Idol Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just an intro :)

As a nblw Kpop fan I’ve noticed the lack of female!idol x reader fics, so I’ve decided to make a oneshot series of them! I hope you all enjoy!

Update! I’m so sorry I haven’t had time to update this. I started writing a one shot for it but it escalated into it’s own fic that’s also on here!


End file.
